


From the Ashes.

by ironbullsmissingeye



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adaar - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, Pining, Pregnancy, Qun, Qunari, The Qun, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unwanted Pregnancy, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, non adaar qunari, non returned feelings, oc fic, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/pseuds/ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: A story of my OC Ash Akorri, from his beginning in the Qun, to dealing with becoming Tal-Vashoth, and a father.





	From the Ashes.

Ash stood in the dim room, squinting his eyes to try and see through the darkness. Candles sat in each corner of the room but the flicker of their wicks did nothing. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, nervous. He had been selected, and this was his final chance. The Qun had a custom of pairing certain Qunari’s together to create children, future members of the Qun. Ash had been selected twice before but both times had been unsuccessful. He begged for one more chance, refusing to believe the problem was him, even though the two Qunari he had been paired with had both successfully bared children before. They reluctantly agreed, Ash was a good soldier for his age, he was rising through the rank quickly, he was only 18 but he was on the same, or even better, level than some of his more seasoned comrades. Standing at 7 foot and 8 inches tall, bound in muscles. They wanted one of his children, knowing it would be an asset to them. It was more than that to Ash, he wanted to prove he was good in every aspect needed of him, a good soldier, smart rouge, a force to be reckoned with, feared, envied. He refused to give up and so he waited for his partner to show, determined to be successful this time.

As a child they described him as “out of control” he would fight anyone who looked at him wrong, he bit, he swore, he refused to follow the rules. As he grew, the rambunctious spirit drained from him, he became obedient, disciplined, the perfect follower, soon to one day be a leader. They chose the name Ash when he reached his teens, he couldn’t even remember what he was called before. Ash, “to seek,” he was always the first to enter an enemies camp, their home, or their own army, for his size he was light on his feet, and he could pick a lock in seconds and find valuables within minutes. He was one of their best seekers.

Ash heard footsteps approaching. The door creaked open and a familiar face stepped in. Ash wasn’t sure if he should be delighted or horrified that this is who they thought would be an appropriate match for him. He curled in his bottom lip, clutching his fist tightly, lifting his head up and pointing his nose to the air. “So,” He sneered, looking down at the woman who stood before him. “They sent you, Asaara?” He and Asaara were once friends, they still were, their relationship had just become strained. Ash strutted over to the bed that sat pressed against one of the rooms four walls and plonked himself down onto the edge, looking Asaara up and down before scoffing.

“I’m not pleased about it either, Ash,” Asaara replied, folding her arms across her chest. “You think I want to be paired with a snotty brat who barely know how to grip a sword so had to settle for daggers? Tsk.” She looked away from him, the truth was, Asaara did like Ash, but this was never a line she wanted to cross with him. Her and another soldier, Kata, had a budding relationship that she wished to pursue even if she did have to keep it private. She and Ash were heading down different paths up until this point and their once strong friendship had fizzled out and it had lost its closeness. This didn’t help matters, however.

“Let’s just get this other with,” Ash stood from the bed and walked over to Asaara, only standing a couple of inches over her. “This quicker we get this done, the quicker we can both leave, yes?” He sounded a little panic even though he tried to play it cool, acting as if he didn’t really care about this. He did, he really did, a lot was riding on this, and he wasn’t going to let the fact that his partner was Asaara put him off. He cleared his throat and gestured over to the bed, not really sure what to do with himself. 

“Yes,” Asaara pushed past him, a slight hiss in her voice as she answered him. “We all already know you’re not capable of impregnating me so we may as well get on with it, hm?” She flashed him a wicked smile, one of the reasons Ash and Asaara were so close was because of the unfiltered cruelness. They were both harsh, angry, vindictive, like two peas in a pod. They could have been the perfect couple if they weren’t too busy competing or butting heads. “I can’t wait to see you fail again...and again...and again.” Asaara giggled softly, looking over her shoulder at Ash.  
“What makes you so certain the fault lies with me?!” Ash snapped back, clenching his fists together tightly. “And how does everyone know about it?” This is...it’s supposed to be a private matter.” He rubbed his hand over his face, his fingers running over his stubble, he could feel his face burning up. A slight blush possibly starting to appear. 

“Private?” Asaara let out a single, loud, mocking laugh. “Don’t be naive, Ash. Everyone in here knows everything, those other two you were paired with? They birthed many, many Qunari. So yes, the fault lies with you.” She smirked, turning to face him with her arms folded across her chest. She watched as Ash’s eyes opened a little wider, he obviously was not told this information. 

Ash couldn’t argue with, it really was him who was the problem. He rubbed the back of his neck with his large hand, glancing away from Asaara, he could feel her eyes firmly fixed on him, waiting for him to come up with some kind of smart, snarky, reply. “I…” He sighed loudly. “Lets just hurry this up.” Now he was growing impatient, he wanted this get this over and done with, as soon as this was over he could go to bed and be fresh for training tomorrow. 

“Fine,” Asaara pointed to the spot in front of her. “Come here.” Ash nodded and slowly moved over to Asaara, they lay down onto the bed and did what their duty commanded of them.Both of them kept their close on, only opening area that needed to be accessed. Asaara couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, this was her first time. Ash was gentle with her, he moved slowly and carefully as if he knew. He treated her as if she was a vase made of glass he was scared of breaking. The whole thing didn’t last long but they did what they needed to.

Although Asaara and Kata had been getting closer, in a more romantic way, they had not been together in such a way. They either didn’t have the time or not enough privacy. They were constantly being watched and outside of the Qun they had a job to do. She did want him that way, as he did for her, but it just wasn’t possible yet. They wrote letters to each other, using codes to act as if it was something more innocent. Nobody had caught on yet but each letter was a risk of getting them exposed. As she lay under Ash, her mind drifted off to Kata, she loved him, she wished she were with him.

They lay next to each other, not sure what to say to the other. Ash turned his head and stared at Asaara for a moment, their relationship felt different, she looked different. He felt his heart skip a little as she looked back at him. He reached down and took hold of her hand, holding it carefully. “I’m sorry,” He muttered quietly, turning his head to stare up at the ceiling. Asaara stared at him, Ash had never apologised, not to anyone, ever. “Will you be alright?” He stroked the back of Asaara’s hand with his thumb, giving it a gentle squeeze. He leaned in a little closer, going to say something else before he was quickly and bluntly cut off.

“You have nothing to apologise for,” Asaara answered, turning her head to stare up at the ceiling as well. “This is just what we have to do,” She sighed gently, placing her other hand onto her stomach, stroking it slowly, unsure on if there was going to a baby in her soon. “I’ll be alright.” She thought of Kata, on how she was going to tell him, thinking about if she did fall pregnant would she be able to give up the child. She’d seen mothers screaming as the babies were carried off to Tamassran’s. She’d always sworn she wouldn’t be one of those women, but now...she wasn’t so sure.

“I should go,” Ash slowly let go of Asaara’s hand and climbed out of the bed, adjusting his clothes and tidying himself up. He had a bad feeling pooling in his stomach, he had a sense of things to come and all he felt was dread. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing any worries from his mind. Now was not the time to worry, he did what he needed to do and now all he had to do was hope that he was successful this time around. His comrades were always bragging about who they had bedded and swore they had all created 100s of Qunari children, Ash didn’t want to be like that. He only did this to prove he could. He had a point to make. “I’ll see you around.”

He left the room, leaving Asaara on her own and didn’t look back. He wandered around for a while, kicking the stones as he walked. His mind went to the world outside of the Qun, the families that settled in the surrounding countries, parents enjoying time with their children, people finding love with who they wanted, not those who were chosen for them. Making their own money and being allowed to keep it. It seemed Ludacris to him and yet so normal to them, he was a little envious. But he had heard stories about those who abandoned the Qun, those who were known as Tal-Vashoth, who turned savage. 

Ash wondered if they really were the savage ones, or was it those who surrounded him. Those who fed and trained him, those who raised him, chose his name, his job, his life. He was only young and he had so much more to come, but it would all be chosen by someone else. Growing up he couldn’t imagine anything else but being the strongest soldier, rising through the ranks, being a hero within the Qun but those were just dreams. Yes, he still wanted those things but knew he was being unrealistic, even if he thought he had to skills to do those things, the decision would not be his. Someone else would always decide if he was worthy or not.

Freedom was something that confused and intrigued him, whilst terrifying him. He had heard of a soldier by the name of Kost escaping a couple of years before, they found him but he killed every soldier and assassin they sent after him, after a while they just gave up. They declared him Tal-Vashoth and that was the last he was spoken off. Ash had seen but never spoke to Kost. He thought about him often, if he had turned savage yet, what he was doing to take care of himself. It seemed that many left the Qun once they had tasted the outside world. Ash couldn’t blame them, the gold, the battle, the brothels, it all amazed him, it took all of his strength to return to the Qun.

He knew the Qun was where he needed to be, he needed to get stronger, to be better. It was hard most date, but it was all he knew. He didn’t want to become savage, didn’t want to lose himself. He had spent too long becoming who he was, put in too much hard work to throw it all away now. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t. He was a soldier, a rogue, a member of the Qun.

He was Ash, and that was all he would ever be.


End file.
